godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla (1998 Trendmasters Toy Line)
Trendmasters produced a short-lived toy line for the 1998 American film, featuring several figures of Godzilla, the Baby Godzillas, a few human characters from the film, and several military weapons and vehicles. A second line was planned but never released. A line for the animated series was also planned, but was cancelled after Trendmasters went bankrupt. First Line The first line was released in the summer of 1998 to coincide with the film's release. It includes: Godzilla *Combat Claw Godzilla *Fang Bite Godzilla *Living Godzilla *Razor Bite Godzilla *Shatter Tail Godzilla *Thunder Tail Godzilla *Ultimate Godzilla *Supreme Godzilla *Shatter Blast Godzilla vs. Rocket Launcher *Nuclear Strike Godzilla vs. Hornet Jet *Electronic Godzilla Bank Baby Godzillas *Baby X Baby Godzilla *Claw Slasher Baby Godzilla *Razor Fang Baby Godzilla *Monster Claw Baby Godzilla *Hammer Foot Baby Godzilla *Hammer Tail Baby Godzilla *Spike Jaw Baby Godzilla *Tail Thrasher Baby Godzilla *Remote Control Tail Swinging Baby Godzilla Humans *Capture Net Philippe *Grapple Gear Nick *Power Shield Jean-Luc *Ultra Attack Animal *Double Blast O'Neil Military Vehicles *All-Terrain Vehicle *All Terrain Attack Vehicle *Rapid Attack Battle Bike *Twin-Firing Combat Cannon *Twin-Firing Battle Blaster *Apache Attack Copter *F/A-18 Hornet Strike Jet *Thunderblast Tank Micro Battle World Playsets *Battle At Brooklyn Bridge Micro Battle World *Terror At Times Square Micro Battle World Trendmasters Fang Bite Godzilla.jpg|Fang Bite Godzilla Trendmasters Living Godzilla.jpg|Living Godzilla Trendmasters Razor Bite Godzilla.jpg|Razor Bite Godzilla Bandai Trendmasters Zilla Figure.JPG|Japanese release of Razor Bite Godzilla by Bandai, renamed "DX Godzilla" Trendmasters Shatter Tail Godzilla.jpg|Shatter Tail Godzilla Trendmasters Thunder Tail Godzilla.jpg|Thunder Tail Godzilla Trendmasters Ultimate Godzilla Box.jpg|Ultimate Godzilla Box Trendmasters Ultimate Godzilla.jpg|Ultimate Godzilla Trendmasters Supreme Godzilla.jpg|Supreme Godzilla Trendmasters Shatter Blast Godzilla vs. Rocket Launcher.jpg|Shatter Blast Godzilla vs. Rocket Launcher TrendmastersZilla.jpg|Nuclear Strike Godzilla vs. Hornet Jet Trendmasters Electronic Godzilla Bank.jpg|Electronic Godzilla Bank Trendmasters Baby X Baby Godzilla.jpg|Baby X Baby Godzilla Trendmasters Claw Slasher Baby Godzilla.jpg|Claw Slasher Baby Godzilla Trendmasters Razor Fang Baby Godzilla.jpg|Razor Fang Baby Godzilla Baby Zilla 9.JPG|Monster Claw Baby Godzilla Baby Zilla 7.JPG|Hammer Foot Baby Godzilla Trendmasters Hammer Tail Baby Godzilla.JPG|Hammer Tail Baby Godzilla Trendmasters Spike Jaw Baby Godzilla.jpg|Spike Jaw Baby Godzilla Trendmasters Tail Thrasher Baby Godzilla.jpg|Tail Thrasher Baby Godzilla Baby Zilla 10.JPG|Remote Control Tail Swinging Baby Godzilla Trendmasters Capture Net Phillipe.jpg|Capture Net Phillipe Trendmasters Grapple Gear Nick.jpg|Grapple Gear Nick Trendmasters Power Shield Jean-Luc.jpg|Power Shield Jean-Luc Trendmasters Ultra Attack Animal.jpg|Ultra Attack Animal Trendmasters Double Blast O'Neil.JPG|Double Blast O'Neil Trendmasters All-Terrain Vehicle.jpg|All-Terrain Vehicle Trendmasters All Terrain Attack Vehicle.jpg|All Terrain Attack Vehicle Trendmasters Rapid Attack Battle Bike.jpg|Rapid Attack Battle Bike Trendmasters Twin-Firing Combat Cannon.jpg|Twin-Firing Combat Cannon Trendmasters Twin-Firing Battle Blaster.jpg|Twin-Firing Battle Blaster Trendmasters Apache Attack Copter.jpg|Apache Attack Copter Trendmasters FA-18 Hornet Strike Jet.jpg|F/A-18 Hornet Strike Jet Trendmasters Thunderblast Tank.jpg|Thunderblast Tank Trendmasters Battle At Brooklyn Bridge Micro Battle World.jpg|Battle At Brooklyn Bridge Micro Battle World Trendmasters Terror At Times Square Micro Battle World.jpg|Terror At Times Square Micro Battle World Unreleased Second Line A second line was planned for a release during the holiday season of 1998, but due to the first line's poor sales it was cancelled. However, prototypes from the line exist, several of which are just repaints of figures from the first line. Godzilla *Nuclear Glow Godzilla *Steel Attack Godzilla *Mayhem Godzilla *Living Godzilla Repaint *Shatter Tail Godzilla Repaint Baby Godzilla *Silver Baby Godzilla (Repaint of Razor Fang Baby Godzilla) Unreleased 1998 Figures.jpg|Promo featuring Nuclear Glow Godzilla, Steel Attack Godzilla, and Mayhem Godzilla Trendmasters Living Godzilla Repaint.jpg|Living Godzilla Repaint Prototype Trendmasters Shatter Tail Godzilla Repaint.jpg|Shatter Tail Godzilla Repaint Prototype Trendmasters Silver Baby Godzilla.png|Silver Baby Godzilla Repaint Prototype Unreleased Godzilla: The Series Line Another line of figures was planned to coincide with Godzilla: The Series, but it was cancelled when Trendmasters went bankrupt. Like the unreleased second line, prototypes of figures from this line do exist. Monsters *Ultimate Animated Godzilla (Repaint of Ultimate Godzilla) *Deluxe Godzilla *Thunder Sonic Godzilla *Cyber Godzilla *Crustaceous Rex (Misspelled as "Sea Rex" in advertisements) *Quetzalcoatl *Robo-Yeti Characters *Nick with Accessories *Randy with Accessories *N.I.G.E.L. Vehicles *H.E.A.T. F/A-18 Hornet Strike Jet *H.E.A.T. Apache Capture Copter Ultimate Zilla Junior.jpg|Ultimate Animated Godzilla Prototype Deluxe Zilla Junior.png|Deluxe Godzilla Prototype Thunder Sonic Zilla Junior.png|Thunder Sonic Godzilla Prototype Cyber-Zilla Toy.png|Cyber Godzilla Prototype TM C-rex.jpg|Crustaceous Rex Prototype Trendmasters Quetzalcoatl.jpg|Quetzalcoatl Prototype Trendmasters GTS and Gamera Ad.jpg|Advertisement for Trendmasters' Godzilla: The Series and Gamera lines Had the line been released, the next planned figures would have included El Gusano Gigante, a Cyber Fly, and a Mutant Rat.GODZILLA: THE SERIES- The Lost Trendmasters Toy Line - SciFi Japan Trivia *Several of Trendmasters' figures for the 1998 film were distributed in Japan by Bandai. *Toho would later use the Ultimate Godzilla figure as a scannable maquette to create Zilla's CGI model for Godzilla: Final Wars. References Category:Toy Lines Category:TriStar Pictures Category:Godzilla (1998 film) Category:Godzilla: The Series Category:Trendmasters